


Cause You’re All I Need

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftermath Of Drugs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caregiving, Detailed Bodily Functions, Detoxing, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Support, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: After almost a year since his diagnosis, Mickey is still learning to deal with his disorder with Ian’s support. After a night out gone wrong, Mickey learns a hard lesson and Ian takes their relationship to the next level.





	1. Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Stay With Me! More chapters to come! Feedback is appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey thinks about time and gets lost in his own head, as usual, only Ian can make it better

Its average Thursday evening at The Alibi Room, the place is mostly empty. Svetlana is upstairs prepping the rub n tug for the post work day rush, V is at home with all three kids as Kev tends bar, chatting with Tommy and Kermit. Mickey sits on his usual stool, having a beer before he heads home. He’s tenser than usual today, deep in thought as he cracks his egg and adds his Tabasco. 

He thinks about time and how fast it seems to be going by, especially since he and Ian have settled down. Its the last week of March now, spring is well on its way, which will mark a year since Terry’s death, and his diagnosis. He can hardly believe he’s lived a whole year knowing that he has PTSD. Its been a long hard road, as his racing thoughts begin to berate him for being a weakling, he takes a deep breathe and tries to focus on his accomplishments, as Ian, and the therapist he’s begun dragging Mickey too, have told him to do. 

He’s doing a lot better with it all, his episodes are less frequent than before. He’s good about remembering to take his anxiety medication even without being reminded, and talking to Ian about how he’s really feeling on the inside. Ian, bless his heart, has been a saint about the whole thing, he’s been by Mickey’s side every step of the way, tending to his every need and holding him through every panic attack, flashback, and nightmare. Mickey smiles to himself as he thinks of the redhead, who is probably getting ready to head home from the station about now and start dinner.

Things at home are going fine as well, everyone is getting along nicely, especially since they learned that Mickey and Ian own the house and can kick them out if they want too. Yev just turned four and is very curious, his favorite word lately is “why?” Which sometimes drives his parents up the wall, though they love him like crazy. He’s talking in full sentences now and will be starting transitional kindergarten in the fall, which makes Mickey’s head spin. 

Svetlana’s double business is bringing in good money, and she’s dating again, men, women, and everything in between. Iggy for Christ sake is shacking up with Fiona fucking Gallagher, which Mickey will never wrap his head around. The Milkovich in question turned 30 last week, and Fiona, being his girlfriend now, insisted on throwing him a party last weekend, so the brothers are all going out to celebrate tomorrow night, Milkovich style. He wonders what Terry would say about how his life has turned out, he knows it would be nothing good. 

Suddenly Mickey is ripped from his thoughts by the open and slam of the Alibi’s front door as a customer enters. His heart pounds and his head throbs, certain he’s in danger. He scares the daylights out of Kev and the others as he braces his hand on the bar and jumps over it, flinging himself underneath the counter and curling into a ball, drawing his knees up and covering his head with his arms. 

“Mick it’s alright man” Kev tells him, leaning down and extending a hand to him “everything’s cool” “FUCK THAT!” Mickey shouts, curling deeper into himself. Kevin sighs and looks up at a very confused Tommy and Kermit. “PTSD” he tells them, pulling out his phone and calling Ian’s number. He answers on the first ring. 

“Hey what’s up?” Ian asks, knowing that it’s probably not a social call. “Need ya down here” Kev tells him “he’s having one of his moments” “I’ll be right there” Ian says, “put him on the phone” quickly cradling his cell in his shoulder as he ties his boot and grabs his things to leave. 

Kev leans down and holds the phone out to Mickey, clicking it to speaker. “Mick?” Ian asks Mickey lifts his head at the sound of his voice “Ian” he whimpers “it’s me babe, hang tight and breathe deep for me ok? I’ll be there as fast as I can” 

Ian arrives about 10 minutes later, shrugging off his coat and going straight for Kev “where is he?” He asks, looking around, Kev gestures under the bar, letting Ian behind it quickly, he goes over to where Mickey is still curled up and kneels before him, reaching a hand out. “Mick? Everything’s alright now baby, I’m here, you can come out” Mickey lifts his head again at Ian’s presence but stays where he is, shaking his head, his eyes wide with fear. 

“Come on tough guy, its safe I promise, come on out” Ian encourages, leaning closer. “Come in” Mickey croaks, clearly not ready to face the world. Ian doesn’t hesitate to crawl under the dingy bar beside him, cradling Mickey as he crumbles over to lay in his lap. Kev stands at full height at the bar, giving them an ounce of privacy, though everything can be heard through the countertop. 

Ian kisses Mickey’s head and rubs his back as silent tears fall down his cheeks, whispering soft words of encouragement in his ear. “I got you” he soothes “I’m right here, just a little one babe, you’re alright, everything’s ok” 

After a few minutes of this, Mickey is breathing evenly again, he sits up to lean against Ian’s side, who wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses the side of his head. “What set you off?” Ian asks, rubbing his arm gently. “Door slammin” Mickey tells him, and Ian nods knowingly, this is one of Mickey’s most common triggers, probably thanks to all the angry coming and going Terry did. 

He taps the underside of the bar then for Kev’s attention. “Can we get some water down here?” He asks. Kev complies wordlessly, filling a glass and passing it to Ian, who gives it to Mickey to drink, helping guide his shaking hands. 

“Had a buddy who came back from ‘nam with that shit” Tommy says “Was no joke, poor bastard damn near fucked up his whole life” “Don’t imagine growing up with Terry Milkovich for a dad was much better than ‘nam” Kermit points out. “I’ll drink to that” Kev says, raising his glass as the other two follow suit. 

“You ready to come out now?” Ian asks Mickey gently. He nods, rolling his shoulders and getting out from underneath the counter. Ian is right beside him. “Sorry bout that” Mickey says to the guys, clearly mortified as he scratches his nose awkwardly “just got spooked” 

“No worries man” Kev says casually, wiping down the bar. Tommy and Kermit go about their business too, no judgement passed, god knows they’ve all seen so much worse. Ian rubs Mickey’s shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile “you wanna get outta here?” He asks him, leading him around the counter and back to his seat from earlier.

“Can I finish my beer first?” Mickey asks, big blue eyes melting Ian’s heart like always. “Of course” Ian tells him, taking the stool next to him and rubbing his back “you know you don’t have to ask me, finish your beer and then I’ll take you home” with Ian by his side, Mickey settles down to do just that. 

When they get home, Ian goes into their bathroom to pee. Mickey strips down to his boxers. He lights a joint sitting in the ashtray from the night before (he’s been smoking pot more lately, an idea of Ian’s to help with the nerves. They keep a stocked stash now from both Iggy and Lip). He takes a few hits before he puts it out again and lays down on his side of the bed, back to Ian as he emerges. Ian smirks, he shrugs off his own clothes and climbs onto the bed behind Mickey, wrapping his arm over his hip. “Don’t beat yourself up baby” he tells him, smacking a kiss on his cheek and nuzzling into his shoulder

“‘m not” Mickey grumbles, snuggling back into him. Ian gives him a doubtful look, making Mickey peek over his shoulder at him and roll his eyes when he sees it “whatever” he mutters “just don’t wanna bring that shit to work, makes me feel like a little bitch” 

“you’re not though” Ian insists, propping his head up on his elbow “Nobody thinks that but you, it’s not like you can control it, and if someone I don’t know about does think that then fuck em, I’ll beat em up, when have you ever given a shit what anyone thinks?” 

“Care what you think” Mickey says quietly and Ian grins and cuddles him closer in his arms, kissing the side of his neck “I think you’re a fuckin bad ass and nothings ever gonna change that cause I know it’s true, you’re the strongest person I know Mick, hands down” 

Mickey blushes, trying to hide his smile in his pillow as Ian peppers his face and neck with kisses, tickling him and making him squirm and wrestle back before they settle down against each other again. “I love you” Ian hums “Love you too” Mickey says, taking Ian’s hand in his own and kissing the back of it.

“You sure you’re up for tomorrow night?” Ian asks, to which Mickey nods “you sure you’re not goin with me?” “Lana’s working so somebody’s gotta watch Yevy, besides, you don’t need me all over you with your brothers around right?” “I wouldn’t mind” Mickey says lowly, pushing his ass back into Ian. “Oh yeah?” Ian smirks, gripping his hips and rubbing his thumbs over them. “Yeah” Mickey says, turning back to kiss him long and slow, welcoming Ian’s tongue in his mouth as he pulls him back tighter against his body. 

Ian trails open mouthed kisses down Mickey’s neck, letting his hand wander down to cup the hardening bulge in his lover’s boxers. Mickey moans softly and bites his lip, stretching his neck to give Ian more room. “You like when people see us together don’t you?” Ian purrs, slipping his hand under the elastic “you like people knowing that I’m yours, and you’re mine?” 

Mickey nods, squeezing Ian’s arm as his hand works his shaft in a slow and steady rhythm and his teeth nip into his shoulder. “You are mine aren’t you?” Ian says into his ear “my naughty little boy?” Mickey whimpers and nods, arching back against him harder as Ian uses his other hand to rub over his cotton covered behind. 

“You love sitting on Daddy’s lap huh? Love coming over to give me a kiss so I can pull you up against me and do this?” and with that he slides his hand into the back of Mickey’s boxers and palms his bare cheek, giving it a hard squeeze. Mickey pushes back against him, grinding back and forth between the hands in the front and back of his underwear. “Daddy loves it too, Baby” Ian tells him “love when you show people what a thick round ass you got and that I’m the only one who gets to touch it” 

“Gallagher” Mickey whines, dropping his head back on Ian’s shoulder “quit teasing” Ian smirks “say it and I will” he murmurs “say, I got a big fat ass and only my Daddy gets to play with it” Mickey groans in protest “say it, Mikhailo” Ian tells him, kissing him under the ear and teasing his nose along his jaw “and I promise you’ll get whatever you want”

“I-“ Mickey starts, still not quite fully adapted to talking about himself this way, “hhmm?” Ian hums against his skin lovingly and he continues “I got a big fat ass, and only my Daddy gets to play with it” “Good boy” Ian tells him, giving his backside a pat before bringing two fingers up to Mickey’s lips for him to suck on while he takes off both of their boxers with his other hand. 

Mickey sucks hard at his fingers, nipping at the tips with his teeth until Ian pulls them out and presses them against his entrance, still a little stretch left in him from making love early that morning. Mickey immediately begins to push back on Ian, thrusting his hips hard and begging for more. “Sh sh I got you” Ian soothes him as he rubs down his back, twisting his fingers just right a final time before he pulls them out, grips Mickey’s hip, and enters his tight heat with his cock, already slick with precum. 

Ian rolls his hips, snapping them into Mickey and setting a steady pace as he pulls him back against each thrust by the hips, nipping at his ear and kissing along his jaw as he pinches at his nipples. Mickey whimpers in response, grasping at the back of Ian’s neck and shoving their lips together as Ian continues to pound into him, their skin making a glorious slapping sound every time it meets in the sex scented air of the bedroom.

After a little while Ian grips Mickey’s thigh and hitches his leg up, allowing himself to go deeper and hit his prostate on every thrust. Mickey gives a high pitched cry, beginning to writhe with the intensity of each direct hit to his pleasure zone. 

“What do you need my love?” Ian coos, smoothing his hair back from his sweaty forehead and stroking along his cheekbone with the back of his hand. “Fuck! More Daddy!” Mickey whimpers and pushes back harder into him, lifting his leg even higher. 

Ian thinks fast, drawing a squeal of surprise and a string of expletives from Mickey as he rolls over onto his back against the pillows and lifts his boyfriend on top of him by the backs of his thighs, holding his legs apart as he thrusts up into him from below. Mickey braces his hands on Ian’s abs in a pointless attempt to thrust back onto him, he can do nothing from this position but let Ian have his way. 

As much as he loves being played with like a toy, the ever impatient Milkovich doesn’t let it last long and soon drops his legs from Ian’s grasp and straddles his waist, popping his ass out towards his lover just the way he likes and continuing to ride him hard into the mattress.

“That’s my boy” Ian grunts, reaching up for two handfuls of Mickey’s plump bottom, squeezing his cheeks and spanking them hard as they bounce for him. “Yeah! Fuck! Spank me Daddy! More more!” Mickey moans loudly, arching his back as Ian brings his hands down on his ass again and again until it’s flushed red from his slaps

Ian becomes absolutely infatuated with watching Mickey move over him, smoothing a hand up his back and gripping his hair at the base of his skull. With one final slap and squeeze of his prize, Ian’s orgasm creeps up on him and he loses control inside of Mickey, thrusting his hips up a final time and filling him up as he yells “oh shit!”

Mickey chuckles, riding Ian through his orgasm until Ian pushes him off of his cock and down to his elbows, he spreads Mickey with a hand and tongues his hole, lapping up the hot cum that leaks from his ass as he jerks his rock hard member to the finish line. Mickey gives one more high pitched whimper and releases into Ian’s fist, slumping forwards the rest of the way so his face falls against the bed, both of them fighting to catch their breath. 

Ian grins and pats Mickey on the ass, smoothing his hands up his back to stroke through his messy hair. Mickey grins lazily and sits up, turning over and pushing Ian back down on his back again in a heated kiss before he snuggles his head up under his chin. 

Ian wraps his arms around him, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back. “Clean up and dinner?” He asks “later firecrotch” Mickey grumbles “just shut up and hold me” “you got it tough guy” Ian says with a smile, snuggling closer and closing his eyes.


	2. Guy’s Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When guy’s night out goes too rough for Mickey, Ian is forced to go out and find him

Friday goes by without incident. Mickey comes home after work to shower before he and Iggy meet up with the rest of the Brothers Milkovich. Ian is there with Yev on his hip to say goodbye at the door. “Behave yourself please” Ian tells Mickey, adjusting his collar. Mickey rolls his eyes fondly “I promise, Firecrotch” he says, leaning in to give Ian one more kiss before he plants one on the top of Yev’s head. “won’t be back late” 

“Don’t worry Red” Iggy grins “I’ll keep an eye on em for ya, know he still needs to be babysat” “you’ll fuckin what now?!” Mickey asks, swinging around and putting Iggy in a playful head lock “don’t think I won’t still kick your ass just cause you’re an old man” Iggy laughs and shoves at him as they wrestle their way out the door. 

Ian takes Yev to the porch to wave “Bye Papa!” He calls “Don’t pull off Uncle Iggy’s head!” Ian laughs and tickles him as he carries him back into the house “Just you and me tonight little man, what should we do?” 

What they end up doing is making chicken nuggets for dinner. Yev loves the dinosaur shaped kind so Ian makes him a plate full of them with a big pile of ketchup and gives him a popsicle for dessert. When he’s done eating Ian gives him a bath, letting him over pour the bubbles and splash to his hearts content, and then chases him around the house with a Pull-Up in one hand and his Pjs in the other. 

Yevgeny is one of those children who loves to run around naked any chance he gets, sometimes its a struggle to make sure he doesn’t go streaking through the neighborhood. Ian finds it hilarious, joking that he fits right in to their little family of nudists, since nobody in their house is very modest when it comes to wearing clothes. 

When Ian finally tackles Yev and wrestles him into his pajamas, they curl up on the couch together to watch Lady and the Tramp, since thats one of Yev’s favorite cartoon’s as of late. The little boy is asleep in Ian’s lap long before the credits roll. 

Ian grins down at him, thinking about how much he and Mickey looked alike, especially when they sleep, and carries him to his bed where he tucks him in under his ninja turtle covers, kissing his forehead and breathing in his sweet smell before he flicks on the night light and tip toes out. 

Ian looks at the time, its approaching midnight and Mickey hasn’t checked in once. He tells himself that hes probably just having fun and goes back into the living room, flicking the TV on to keep his attention while he waits. 

By 1:30 he’s anxious, its unlike Mickey nowadays to not at least shoot him a text, especially when he’d said that he wouldn’t be home late. Ian decides to call him just to check in, but when it goes straight to voicemail, his worry increases ten-fold. They always take each other’s calls, unless for some reason they can’t. 

By 2:30, Ian is a nervous wreck. He’s called and texted several times and gotten nothing. If Mickey isn’t dead in a ditch somewhere, Ian’s going to kill him himself. The door opening rips him from his thoughts and he jumps to his feet, but sinks down again when a very tired Svetlana enters the living room.

“You seen Mickey?” He asks “He’s not answering his phone” “He left Alibi two hours ago” Lana tells him “was he drunk?” Ian asks, his panic rising “wasted” Lana tells him “thought he was coming home” Ian’s back on his feet in an instant, dialing Iggy’s number as he heads out the door. 

When Iggy doesn’t answer after three tries, Ian is downright furious, he practically marches to the Gallagher’s and storms in the front door, startling Carl where’s he’s sitting on the couch watching TV. “Iggy here?” He barks “upstairs with Fiona” Carl tells him “what’s going on?” 

Ian does even answer as he goes up to Fiona’s room, throwing the door open and turning on the light, scaring the crap out of them both. “What the fuck Ian?!” Fiona asks, sitting up and pulling the covers over herself. “Where the fuck is Mickey?!” Ian yells the question at Iggy, who is clearly still drunk and high, disoriented and sleepy. “How the fuck should I know man? I’m not his keeper” Iggy grumbles, rubbing an eye. “Oh no?!” Ian snaps, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “You’d said you’d keep a fucking eye on him! That makes you his god damn keeper!” 

“What the fuck did you do Ig?!” Fiona snaps, shoving him. “Nothin!” Iggy defends, clearly not in any state to redeem himself “We just had a good time man, drank n smoked, fucked around, had a little bita chalk dust and some E, mighta dropped acid I can’t remember, and then we went up to the roof top on Ashland and Tony shot us all up with this H he got from the Russians over on 24th, after that Mick just kinda wandered off, figured he went home to you” 

“Are you fucking serious?!” Ian explodes, hollering loud enough to have Mandy and Lip come hurrying into the room to find out what’s the matter, catching Ian before he can leap into the bed and strangle Iggy “You know he can’t be doing that kinda shit anymore! He’s sick, fuck head! he’s on pills that could kill him if he’s got all that in his system! Did you fucking think about that?! He never came home and now I can’t find him! I swear to god if anything happens to him, Iggy, I’m coming after you!” 

Lip ushers Ian into the hallway in an attempt to calm him down, but it’s no use. “We’ll help you look” Mandy tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll help too” a voice comes from the doorway, it’s Fiona, redressed in her Pjs and ready to go “I’m sorry about him, he gets real stupid when he’s fucked up, doesn’t care about anything that he should” 

“I’m just as pissed at Mickey” Ian offers in reconciliation. “He’s a grown man he can make his own choices even if Iggy wasn’t doing his job, I’m gonna kill him when we find him” Ian pauses, saying more than himself to anyone else “no, actually, I’m gonna turn him over and take my fuckin belt to his ass” “TMI, bro” Lip chuckles, patting his shoulder “let’s go look” 

Carl joins them as they scour the neighborhood looking for Mickey, checking every corner and alleyway where he could’ve passed out. Dawn breaks and a light rain begins to fall as Mandy and Lip come across a familiar figure curled up under the El. Mandy smirks, there’s her brother, fast asleep in an abandoned armchair.

“Should we wake him?” Lip asks “and spoil all the fun?” Mandy shakes her head “Let Ian do it, I wanna see him get whooped” Lip shakes his head at the sibling rivalry and pulls out his phone, dialing Ian’s number. “We got em, man” he tells him. Ian’s entire body sags with relief as he asks “where are you?” 

Ian runs to the El, luckily Carl and Fiona are the fellow runners of the family otherwise they wouldn’t be able to keep up, he doesn’t stop until he sees Mickey, tears of relief prickling his eyes as he makes his way over. Mickey is a mess, his hair is wild and he’s got dirt and dry blood on his face, along with several scratches and the start of a black eye. His tattooed knuckles are bruised and bloody and he’s got some pinkish substance on his rumpled shirt and jacket that looks like it could be puke, his shoes are gone and one pant leg is curled up, and he smells like a sewer.

Ian doesn’t care in the least, he kneels before his love, stroking his hands through his hair and kissing him all over his dirty face. Mickey stirs, not opening his eyes “Ian” he says in a voice barely a whisper. “Hey you” Ian says softly, pressing his forehead against Mickey’s. Mickey opens his eyes then to see that it really is him. “Ian” he says again, his voice rising with confusion and pain as the light stings his eyes. “Ian you’re here”

“I’m here” Ian confirms, putting his arms around him “I’m right here Mick, I got you, let’s get you home ok?” Mickey nods, closing his eyes again and leaning on Ian’s shoulder as he scoops him up and sits him on his lap, giving him a moment to adjust, Ian can tell that Mickey is still very fucked up and probably not coming down any time soon. It’s going to be a long day, but he’s just happy to have him safe in his arms. 

“Can you walk?” Ian asks, but Mickey shakes his head “don’t think so” he says softly, so Ian picks him up in his arms without hesitation. “What am I gonna do with you?” He asks lovingly as he carries him out from under the El, Mandy, Lip, Fiona and Carl trailing behind them. “Am I in trouble?” Mickey asks. “So much trouble” Ian tells him “gonna spank the daylights out of you” Mickey’s face contorts in a grimace but Ian quickly stops presses his nose against his own

“oh no hey” he says softly, making Mickey open his eyes and look at him “not when you’re like this baby, I would never, not til we get you clean and sobered up” Mickey’s whole face relaxes “ok” he says easily, closing his eyes again and snuggling back into Ian’s shoulder as he continues carrying him toward home.


	3. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian helps Mickey deal with the aftermath of Iggys birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter is pretty sad and gross! If you can’t deal with bodily fluids or the realistic effects of hard drugs I wouldn’t read! Don’t worry though, a happy ending is always to follow!

When Ian gets Mickey in the house, he takes him straight into their bathroom, he sits him on the edge of the tub and kneels before him, tending to his cuts first, he cleans his dirty face with baby wipes and puts Neosporin on the scrapes. Mickey hisses when Ian presses an alcohol soaked rag to his knuckles, “Sshh I know, I know” Ian soothes, kissing each knuckle softly before he lets his hand go and peels off his jacket and shirt. 

Both of their eyes fall immediately to the track mark in the crease of his elbow, Ian rubs his thumb over it gently and Mickey bursts into tears “are you gonna break up with me?” He sobs, his words shaky and chopped up “of course not!” Ian tells him, horrified at the very thought as he cups Mickey’s face and presses his forehead against his own.

“I’m never leaving you again Mickey, I promise. I don’t care what happens ok? I’m staying right here. You really think after all we’ve been through I would break up with you over this? Don’t forget, I’m Southside too, I’ve been around the block, I know what happens out there” 

“I know” Mickey says, pressing his forehead tighter against Ian’s and clenching his eyes shut against another round of tears “I’m still really fucked up Ian” he wails “I want it to stop” the sobs wreck though his entire body as Ian pulls him down off the edge of the tub and into his lap, rubbing his back and kissing shoulder “I know sweetie, I know” he says softly “we’ll ride it out together ok? I’m right here” 

Mickey sobs until he begins heaving, covering his mouth and swaying for the toilet, Ian grips him by the hips and helps him get there fast enough, supporting his weight so Mickey can lean into the bowl and puke his guts out, Ian’s almost impressed by the variety of colors. 

“There ya go tough guy” he soothes, kneeling up closer behind him to rub his back, “good boy, get it all out” when Mickey finally gets the chance to gasp for air, Ian grabs another baby wipe and cleans his mouth, then unbuckles his pants and pulls them off along with his boxers, since the only place Mickey is going from this spot is the shower and then the bed. 

He’s just in time too, because the next word rasped out of his boyfriend’s mouth is “Gonna...” before Ian lifts him onto the toilet and crouches in front of him, spreading his thighs on instinct so he has a place to puke and shit at the same time as it spews out of him like lava from both ends. 

Ian rubs Mickey’s thigh where he holds them open, unfazed by the awful sight and smell. As an EMT, and a Gallagher, he’s seen a lot worse, not to mention this is his Mickey, no amount of bodily fluids could ever make him turn away. Ian soothes his other hand through the hair at the nape of Mickey’s neck, speaking to him gently and leaning in every now and again to place kisses against the crown of his head. “That’s it, you got it, you’re doin great love” he whispers “let it all come out Mick, I’m right here” 

When Mickey’s body finally stops convulsing, he pants for breath and blinks up at Ian with watery eyes. Ian grabs the pack of baby wipes again and takes several, wiping away the mingled tears and vomit that’s dribbled down Mickey’s chin and splashed against his thighs before getting up to lean him forward so he can wipe his backside clean. He uses the last wipe for his hands before he throws all the dirty wipes in the toilet and flushes everything, pipes be damned. 

“That’s better huh?” He asks, stroking Mickey’s clean cheek. Mickey nods, he tries to stand but his jelly like legs give out beneath him, Ian catches his hips to ease his bottom back onto the seat. “Hey hey take your time, we’ll sit here as long as you need to ok?” Ian tells him, crossing his legs Indian style on the floor and rubbing Mickey’s knees. 

Mickey closes his eyes and leans into him, hanging his head and breathing deep. Ian leans up to place a long kiss in his hair, waiting until Mickey gives a nod of consent before he gets up and decides to run him a bath, since it’ll be easier to move him around. 

He gives Mickey a cup of water and then picks him up and sets him in the tub, not getting in with him like usual since looking for his little Ukrainian thug all night long has got him too exhausted to wash them both. 

Mickey looks up at Ian as he leans him back to wash his hair, scrubbing gently at his wet scalp “what?” He asks softly. “You really do love me huh?” Mickey says, innocence brimming his hazy blue eyes, Ian gives him a tired grin, smoothing his hair back as he says “More than anything, roll over now and let me get your back” Mickey closes his eyes and does as he’s told, cooperating silently with Ian until he pulls the drain plug and grabs a towel. 

“Nooo” Mickey whines, covering his face like a small child “It’s gonna be cold” he whimpers “only for a second Mick” Ian tells him “ I’ll warm you right back up I promise” Mickey shakes his head, slouching down in the water. Ian sighs “please baby come on” he begs “I’ll take you right to bed and cuddle you?” 

“Nuh-uh” Mickey pouts, crossing his arms and looking up at Ian defiantly, sticking his lower lip out as far as it’ll go, he looks so much like his son it makes Ian’s heart ache. He takes a deep breath, his exhaustion weighing on him.

“Mikhailo Aleksandr” he says sternly “you’re in enough trouble as it is Mister, you wanna get turned back over?” Mickey shakes his head again quickly, knowing what that means even in this state “Then you cooperate and let Daddy get you out, come on, right now” Ian tells him gently, leaning down with the towel. 

It’s an empty threat of course, but it works and Mickey allows Ian to scoop him up out of the tub and rub him dry in his arms. He leans on Ian’s shoulder and continues to pout as he carries him from the bathroom to the bedroom like a babe in his arms. “Don’t look at me like that” Ian chuckles, kissing the top of his wet head. 

He flicks on the space heater with his toe, taking Mickey to the bed and laying him down where he immediately begins to shiver against the cool sheets. Ian strips his clothes off and crawls in beside him, pulling up the covers. He wraps his arms around Mickey from behind and rubs his cheek against his own before kissing it. Mickey nuzzles back into Ian and closes his eyes, both boys falling quickly into a deep slumber. 

They sleep through the late morning and all through the afternoon. It’s not until early evening that Ian stirs to Mickey shaking in his arms again, more violently than before. He’s clammy to the touch and covered in a layer of cold sweat. Ian kisses his temple and nuzzles his face against it “Gallagher” Mickey whispers hoarsely “I can’t stop shiverin” “You’re detoxing Mick” Ian says softly “it’s your body still trying to get everything out. Are you hungry? Thirsty? what can I do?” Mickey shakes his head, turning over and burying his face in Ian’s neck. Ian wraps his arms around him tight and rubs his back, waiting out the tremors with him as he drifts back to sleep. 

About half an hour later, Ian is still awake holding Mickey in his arms when there’s a knock at the door, immediately followed by Iggy sticking his head in. “What the fuck are you doing?” Ian hisses “he just fell back to sleep”

“Can you talk?” Iggy asks, barely keeping his voice down and setting Ian’s teeth even further on edge. “I’ll be out in a minute” Ian says “just get the fuck out” Iggy does as he asks and Ian sighs angrily, gently untangling himself from Mickey and throwing on a wife beater and a pair of sweats before he tip toes out the door, closing it behind him. 

Iggy stands outside the door waiting “What do you want?” He snaps, his eyes narrowing as he sees that Iggy has brought all of the Milkovich brothers home with him, standing awkwardly beside the couch.

“We wanna say sorry” Iggy tells Ian “we didn’t mean no trouble, just got carried away like we always do, I shoulda been lookin out for Mick” “yeah you should’ve ” Ian tells him, not giving in easily “I’m not the one you need to apologize too, do you have any idea how sick he is right now?” 

“We didn’t know he took pills man” Jamie offers “Ig just told us, wouldn’t have let his little punk ass do all that hard shit if we knew” Ian looks at Jamie, who looks the most like Mickey he decides as his eyes trail to the others. They look genuinely guilty for once, and it melts Ian’s heart just a little. 

He knows that underneath the rough exterior, all of the Milkovich children have the biggest hearts, at the end of the day all of them just need to be loved. “Alright” Ian sighs “you can tell him when he-“ 

Ian’s sentence is cut off by a scream from the bedroom, suddenly a flash of white skin and black hair whirls by as Mickey comes running out of the bedroom, completely naked. “HES COMING TO GET ME!” he shouts as he disappears again into Iggy’s room. 

Ian turns and hurries after him, flustered at the sudden burst of energy but then again, with such a cocktail of drugs in his system, anything is possible. He follows Mickey into the room with Iggy hot on his tail, but he’s nowhere to be seen. “Mick?” Ian calls, looking under the bed and in the closet “Where the fuck did he go?!”

A memory flashes in Iggy’s eyes “hiding hole” he mutters, going into the closet and pushing the hanging clothes aside, to reveal a human sized hole in the wall, too small for someone tall and lanky like Ian or Iggy to fit into, but just big enough for a small guy like Mickey to squeeze inside. 

Ian kneels before it and sure enough, there’s Mickey, way back in the crawl space, curled up in a ball. “Mick” he calls softly “C’mere sweet boy, it’s alright, you don’t have be scared” 

“Don’t know who made it but we used to hide from Terry in here when we were kids” Iggy explains. “I made it” a voice comes from the doorway, they both turn around to see Tony standing there, the rest of the brothers behind him “used to hide in it ourselves, remember guys?” 

Jamie nods. “Yeah” Joey says “When Colin and Ig came along we used ta put em in there when he was in one of his moods so he didn’t smack em around, didn’t always work but, at least we tried yeah?” “I remember that” Iggy says “Col and I did the same thing with Mick and Mands when they were small, tried when we could at least same as you, guess they kept it up with each other” 

Ians got tears in his eyes now as he turns back to the space, reaching further in “Mickey, he’s not here, he’s gone forever I promise you, nobody’s gonna hurt you honey, come on out” “Come on kiddo” Iggy says, kneeling beside him “coast is clear” Mickey crawls forward and then hesitates, staring at them both with wide eyes “That’s it” Ian encourages, reaching his hand out “come on”

finally Mickey makes it out of the space, falling into Ian’s lap with a sob as he pulls him up into his arms, rocking him softly and shushing him as he kisses his head. Mickey’s tucks his face into Ian’s neck, wetting it with his tears “Atta boy, I gotcha baby, I gotcha” Ian whispers “Can we get a blanket?” he asks, knowing that covering Mickey up will make him feel at least a little less vulnerable. It’s Colin who grabs one off Iggy’s bed, handing it to Ian who wraps it around Mickey, shielding his bare body from view, though it’s nothing his brothers haven’t seen before, and picking him up in his arms to carry him back to their room. 

“Ian” Mickey whispers as he lays him down “Ian I’m seeing things” Ian gets on the bed with him, laying in front of him, he takes his hands in his own and kisses them “it’s ok sweetheart I’m right here” he tells Mickey, staring into his eyes “you wanna tell me what you see?” “dragons” Mickey whispers, staring into the corner behind Ian, terror in his eyes as he chokes himself up “dragons Ian, they look like him, they’re gonna get me Ian, I’m so scared...”

“No no no hey” Ian says gently, turning Mickey’s face back to his and stroking his cheek with his thumb “they’re not gonna get you Mick I promise, I won’t let em ok? I’ll get em first, look at Daddy, baby, just look at me, what do you see now?” Mickey’s blown out eyes bare into Ian’s. “angels” he whispers, blinking softly at Ian through his tears. 

There’s tears in Ian’s eyes too as he wipes Mickey’s away, pulling him close so their foreheads are pressed together and his arm is around Mickey’s back, rubbing gently as he strokes his face with the other hand. “That’s better” he says softly “just close those pretty eyes and think about angels ok? Ill stay right here”


	4. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian takes care of Mickey as he continues to recover from his rough night

When Mickey wakes up the next morning, it feels as though his entire body has been run over by a semi, and dragged behind it for several miles. He aches down to his eyelashes, and his memory of the past few days is fuzzy in parts. He turns back slightly towards Ian, who rubs his forehead against the back of Mickey’s head and kisses the back of his neck. 

“How ya feelin hm?” He mutters groggily, tightening his arms around him. “Dead” Mickey whispers hoarsely back. Ian nods sleepily, then props himself up on his elbow and smooths a hand along Mickey’s hairline, who leans into his touch. “You feel like you can eat?” He asks softly, Mickey nods. 

Ian kisses his sideburn and gets up, heading into the kitchen to make him something. Svetlana is already there feeding Yev breakfast. “Morning” Ian mumbles to them both, he kisses the little boy on the forehead and then makes his way over to the stove, deciding to make Mickey oatmeal since it’s warm and easy on the stomach. 

“Where’s Papa?” Yev asks “He’s still sick in bed buddy” Ian explains softly “got a headache and a bellyache, he’s staying in the room so he doesn’t get you sick too, but he should be feelin better soon” he looks at Lana over his shoulder, who returns his grim smile. 

“Good” Yevgeny says, taking another bite of his cut up pancakes “cause he’s posed to play hot wheels with me” Ian chuckles “I’m sure he will, little dude” he tells him. Lana gets up suddenly and makes her way over to Ian. “I will finish and bring to you” she says, nodding to the oatmeal “you take care of baby husband” 

“you sure?” Ian asks and Lana smirks “we must take care of them both” Ian beams at her “thanks” he says, going back to the bedroom and curling up to Mickey’s back again. “Oatmeal’s cookin tough guy” he says softly, to which Mickey responds by snuggling back into him. 

Svet comes in about 10 minutes later with the hot bowl and a spoon, handing it to Ian “thanks” he says again, giving her a genuine smile before he turns back to Mickey. He sets it on the nightstand and props Mickey up on the pillows. He grabs the bowl again and takes a spoonful, blowing on before he holds it up to Mickey’s mouth.

“Here comes the airplane!” He says with a cheeky grin. Mickey glares at him with all the spite he can muster in his fragile state, but opens his mouth anyways and allows Ian to feed him bite after bite. Svetlana stands in the doorway and watches them for a while, shaking her head at how a sight could be so pitiful and sweet at the same time. 

When the bowl is done Ian sets it aside and wipes Mickey’s mouth with his thumb, licking it clean before he lays down beside him again. He rubs Mickey’s belly softly and kisses his cheek. “Nice and warm in your tummy?” He asks and Mickey nods, rolling over to face Ian and rests his head on his shoulder. Ian cups his face, stroking under his black eye softly with his thumb. 

“How’d you get the shiner anyway?” He asks, suddenly curious. “Joey punched me” Mickey mutters, not opening his eyes. “Why?!” Ian asks, flustered “cause I punched him” Mickey tells him “why’d you do that?!” Ian asks, only alarmed further. “Cause it was fun” Mickey mumbles, curling closer into Ian and burying his face in his neck. Ian chuckles, shaking his head and kissing Mickey’s hair. 

They snooze through the rest of the morning, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Around noon Ian gets up to shower and feed himself, getting into a clean pair of sweats and crawling back into bed. Mickey is right where he left him, warm and safe and dead to the world. 

Ian pulls him close again, smelling him and kissing all over his sleepy face, unable to resist how cute he is when he’s curled up like this, hair messy and mouth slack looking like a frazzled kitten that’s been rescued from a rainstorm. Mickey grumbles in his sleep at the disturbance, burrowing closer into the warmth of Ian’s chest. “He’s grouchy like one too” Ian thinks, laughing silently to himself. 

A little while later there’s a knock at the door before it opens gently and Mandy steps inside “Hey” she says “was on my way to the store, figured I’d stop by n see if ya needed anything” Ian sits up and whispers “hey” before turning to Mickey and shaking him slightly “Babe, do you want anything from the store?” “Don’t go” Mickey whimpers, still half asleep as he reaches for Ian. 

“No no, not me” Ian tells him, leaning his weight against Mickey’s side to let him know he’s staying there “Mandy’s going, is there anything you need?” “Gatorade” Mickey whimpers, making Ian smile “what color baby, blue?” He coos, smoothing Mickey’s hair back. Mickey nods, rolling over on his side and reaching out for Ian’s arm, pulling it over himself when Ian gives it to him and going back to sleep. Ian and Mandy share an amused look “big baby” she mutters “I’ll be back” 

When Mandy does come back about an hour later, both of them are asleep again. Mickey is still on his side with Ian’s arm over him, his whole back pressed to his lover’s front and the covers pulled over them both. She smirks, tiptoeing to the nightstand to set down the Gatorade, she also brought soup and crackers, figuring her dumb ass brother could probably use it. As she lays the items down gently, Ian opens his eyes and lifts his head

“sorry didn’t mean to wake you” she winces. “S’fine, thanks actually, I should be gettin up” he tells her “you’re a light sleeper huh?” She asks. Ian nods “need to be lately” he says with an adoring smile “take the 20 that’s in my jeans pocket there on the floor” he tells her “don’t worry about it” she says, shaking her head, he smiles his thanks at her as he leans down to Mickey and strokes a hand through his hair 

“Wake up Mick, let’s go pee” he says softly Mickey grumbles and buries his face in the pillow, pulling the covers up. Ian sighs “C’mon tough guy, you’ll be more pissed if you piss the bed and have to get up when I change the sheets” Mickey groans aloud but allows Ian to pick him up and carry him into the bathroom. Mandy, who’s been watching this whole exchange, follows after them mindlessly 

She watches as Ian sets Mickey down on the toilet and kneels there before him. “Why did you sit him if you want him to pee?” She asks with genuine curiosity, Ian turns and gives her a funny look “cause it’s easier to balance him this way, not to mention with all the shit he took he’ll probably still have to do more than pee” he turns back to Mickey who buries his face in his shoulder. 

Being naked on the toilet in front of Ian is bad enough without his little sister standing there. Ian quickly gets the unspoken message “Mands can you leave us alone for a bit?” He asks gently. “Oh right, sorry” Mandy shakes out of her odd trance, chuckling to herself “I’ll be playing with my nephew” and with that she turns and leaves them be. “It’s alright now baby” Ian tells Mickey, rubbing his back softly “go ahead, it’s just you and me” 

Ian waits patiently for Mickey to be done with his business and then cleans him up and takes him back to bed again. “Careful Firecrotch, I could get used to this” Mickey mutters into his pillow, making Ian smirk at his sass creeping back in. “Go ahead” he tells Mickey, putting his arm over him, “I don’t mind” 

By dinner time, Mickey is sitting up and feeding himself the soup that Mandy brought him, his attitude is back in full swing and he’s even feeling well enough to throw on some boxers so that his son can come in and have the hot wheels date he was promised before Mickey left on Friday night. Yev lugs his plastic bucket of the little cars up into the bed and drives them up and down his father’s legs like a roadway. 

Mickey bounces his knees from time to time, making the cars crash and fly in the air as he makes explosion sound effects and high pitched cries for help from the unfortunate pretend drivers. Yevgeny, ever the Milkovich, finds this hilarious. He shrieks with laughter each time, almost peeing himself when Ian adds his claw hand of tickles to the chaos. 

When Svetlana comes to retrieve him for bed, Yevgeny clings to his fathers. “I wanna sleep with Papa and Daddy!” He tells his mother, who hisses in Russian and tries to pry him from the bed. “It’s fine, he can stay with us” Mickey tells her, not needing to check with Ian. It’s a known fact that the little boy can crawl into bed with the two of them whenever he needs to. 

It’s important to Mickey that his son knows that they’ll always be there to make him feel safe, even from silly things like monsters in his closet, and isn’t scared to come to them for protection like he was with his own dad. Ian of course has no protests, he too spent many a night of his childhood frightened and alone with no one to comfort and cuddle him. 

Svetlana sighs and gives in, kissing Yev goodnight and murmuring “Spi spokoyno, moya lyubov” into his hair, before she leaves the room, flicking on the bathroom light for Yevgeny as she goes. Yev crawls into the middle of the bed between his fathers, snuggling down and turning his back to Mickey so he can put his arm over him. 

Mickey chuckles and does so, shuffling them both closer to Ian who turns off the lamp and leans over to give them both a good night kiss before he gets comfortable on his side as well, facing the two of them. Yev reaches for Ian’s hand, clutching it between his own tiny ones as he yawns and closes his eyes. Ian kisses his little fingers whispering “goodnight my loves” 

“night, love you” Mickey and Yev both mumble back, already half asleep. Ian lays awake a while and watches his two favorite people in the world slumber, in the exact same position, looking like twins with their pale cheeks mashed into the pillow and lips smooshed into identical pouts. Ian loves his life more than ever in these moments, and looks forward to a lifetime full of them.


	5. Leveling Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it’s times for Mickey’s ass whoopin, Ian kicks things up a notch, and then does it again

The following morning is Monday. Mickey comes out of the shower with a towel around his waist to find Ian sitting on the edge of the bed, tying his work boots. “C’mere” Ian tells him, gesturing for Mickey who comes to stand between his spread legs. Ian puts a hand on his hip and cups his face with the other, stroking his thumb along his cheek. “You feeling better?” He asks, looking into Mickey’s eyes. 

“Mhm” Mickey nods, leaning down to press a long sweet kiss to Ian’s mouth. Ian grins into it, letting his hands slide down beneath the towel to cup his boyfriend’s butt cheeks and give them a squeeze before he pulls back and fixes him with a look. “Good” Ian says, standing to full height above Mickey “cause you’re getting spanked tonight, when I get home, I want your ass naked and waiting for me on the bed, you got that?” 

Mickey bites his lip and nods, trying to look innocent as he murmurs “yes Daddy” “Good boy” Ian says with a wicked grin, placing a final kiss on Mickey’s lips and a firm slap on his butt before he heads to work. Leaving his lover to pine after him all day long. 

When quitting time finally comes, Mickey skips his usual beer and hurries home as fast as his stocky little legs will carry him, making Kev and the guys all give each other a funny look, then shrug because they don’t actually care. Somehow Mickey knows that tonight things are getting taken up a notch, perhaps because he’s aware of just how naughty he’s been. 

When Ian gets home, Mickey is waiting for him just as he’s been instructed to, sitting on their bed, naked as the day he was born. Ian grins smugly at this as he enters the room. “Hi Mikhailo” he says, shrugging out of his shirt and boots and heading for the dresser. “Hi Daddy” Mickey says back, biting his lip in anticipation. 

“You’ve really done it this time, young man” Ian tells him with his back turned as he digs around in a drawer. “We’re gonna have a discussion about it while I spank you” Mickey watches his bare back muscles contract, after waiting all day he’s nearly desperate for Ian’s firm hand on his rump

When Ian finally turns around he’s got a tie in one hand, and a familiar sleeping mask in the other, it’s the one Fiona got Mickey for Christmas, identical to the one she has that says “fuck off” on it. “You understand?” He asks Mickey, stepping closer to him. Mickey nods “Yes Daddy” he says, giving Ian his wrists. “Good boy” Ian tells him, tying them together and making sure they’re secure but not cutting off his circulation as he asks “What’s your safe word?”

“Lithium” Mickey tells him. Making Ian smirk “Good” he says, putting the mask over Mickey’s eyes and giving him a quick kiss on the lips “you may need it tonight baby, Daddy’s gonna teach you a lesson you won’t forget, spank your naughty little ass til you can’t sit for a week if that’s what it takes, turn over”

Mickey rolls over quickly to his stomach, bracing his elbows and knees and pushing his butt up towards Ian who smooths a hand over his cheeks before squeezing one roughly, bracing his other hand at the small of his back. “Remember” he tells Mickey sternly “this hurts me more than it does you” and then he brings his flat palm down across his cheeks in a powerful slap, making Mickey bite back a gasp. “I’m not holding back tonight little boy” Ian warns him, rubbing roughly and giving him another one that’s equally hard “you need to be punished for your actions”

Ian spanks him to emphasize each point, making Mickey whimper and kick with each heavy swat “you didn’t call” *smack* “you didn’t text” *smack* “you took all that shit you know you aren’t supposed to” *smack* and then you disappeared” *smack* “and made Daddy go around the neighborhood all night looking for you” *smack* “Do you have any idea how worried I was?” *smack* “How” *smack* “irresponsible” *smack* “can you be?” *smack smack smack* 

“I’m sorry Daddy” Mickey whines, practically in tears and arching for him still. “You’re sorry? You’re gonna be sorry when I’m done with you baby” Ian tells him, rubbing once again over his bare behind, already red with his handprints. “Think Daddy should take my belt to you?” He asks, rubbing up Mickey’s lower back and down over his flushed skin once more “make sure this doesn’t happen again?” 

Mickey nods and pushes up even farther for him, clasping at nothing with his bound hands. “Alright then” Ian says and undoes his belt, making sure the process is loud enough so that his lover can hear it. He folds the leather strap up in his hand and kneels on the bed before Mickey. Gripping his hair at the base of his skull so they’re in constant contact as he brings the belt back

“this is what happens to naughty boys who disobey their daddies” he says, and then he slaps it firmly against his boyfriend’s ass, making him cry out in pain and pleasure. “You gonna misbehave like this again?” He asks “No Daddy!” Mickey sobs and Ian slams the belt down again, the sound echoing through the room

“you promise?” Ian asks “I promise Daddy I promise!” Mickey wails. Ian brings it down a final time, giving him one more powerful spank before he tosses the belt aside and leans down to bite him right on the bottom. 

Mickey yelps in more shock than pain as Ian spreads him and kneads his sore cheeks in his hands, tonguing his hole roughly and licking up and down his crack, placing passionate kisses all over his red skin as he shoves a finger roughly in and out of him. “Daddy!” Mickey whimpers, pushing up for him as Ian runs his tongue up his spine, biting into his shoulder and undoing his pants with one hand, shoving them down

“you’re gonna be a good boy for me now aren’t you sweetheart?” He purrs in Mickey’s ear, making him whine and nod as he rubs the tip of his cock against his wet hole. “I’ll be so good Daddy I promise” Mickey cries “I love you Daddy I need you! Please fuck me!” Ian slides into him steadily, snapping his hips against Mickey’s red bubble butt and quickly setting a pounding rhythm. Mickey moans and arches beneath him, stretching his neck to give Ian more room as he bites down on it and sucks at his pulse with vigor. 

Ian flips Mickey over unexpectedly, making him squeal in surprise as leans down to suck his cock into his mouth several times before he lays onto his sweat slicked body. He shoves Mickeys bound hands above his head and kisses him haughtily on the mouth as he slides back inside his body and continues to fuck him without mercy. 

“Wanna see those pretty eyes when you cum Baby” Ian grunts as he shoves the mask up to Mickey’s forehead, his eyes blinking wildly as they readjust to the light and go soft as they meet Ian’s. “Oh! Daddy! Fuck! Yeah!” He moans thrusting his hips up against Ian’s as he cums hard between their bodies, painting both their stomachs.

“Yeah, sweet boy” Ian moans back “Good baby that’s my good little baby boy Fuck!” He cuts off his chant as he explodes like a white hot volcano inside of Mickey, collapsing on his chest. Mickey rolls them over almost immediately, kneeling down to take Ian’s cock into his mouth and suck it clean of both their fluids. Ian watches him in amazement, quickly untying his hands as he sucks up every last drop. When he’s finally finished Mickey looks up at Ian, panting for breath with love in his exhausted eyes. 

Ian opens his arms for Mickey to crawl up into, burying his face in Ian’s neck as he begins to cry softly, overwhelmed more than anything else. Ian holds him close and tight against his body, rubbing his back and rocking him softly back and forth in his arms. Kissing his head and the side of his face. “I’m sorry” Mickey sobs “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to” “ssshhh I know baby I know” Ian soothes, leaning over to grab the baby wipes and lotion out of their bedside drawer. 

He wipes Mickey clean and then rubs the lotion all over his sensitive bottom. “I forgive you love” Ian tells him as he continues to rub him gently “I already forgave you, I just got so scared, I can’t lose you again” “you won’t” Mickey promises, leaning up to kiss Ian’s lips softly and rest his forehead against his own. 

They lay in comfortable silence for a long time, Mickey with his head on Ian’s chest, Ian still holding him and absentmindedly rubbing up his back and down his thighs. “Why did you do it?” Ian asks finally “I mean what possessed you to do such a bat shit crazy fuckin thing?”

“Just happened” Mickey admits. “Started our just drinkin and smokin and havin a good time, but my brothers, they go hard ya know? And I didn’t wanna be the pussy so I kept up, I was doin fine til I started gettin real anxious and wonderin where you were, by then my phone was dead and I was so fucked up I didn’t even really know what was goin on so I just did whatever they told me to, still not sure on a lot of what happened, all I know is I kept wanting to be home with you and Yev. After Tony shot us up I got this adrenaline rush and I could finally get myself together and go lookin for you, but I got lost, and I guess I musta passed out under the El” 

Ian’s got tears in his eyes by the end of Mickey’s story. “Oh baby, C’mere” he sobs, sitting up to hold Mickey closer in his lap and cup his face in his hands “baby if you had told me all that before I never would’ve spanked you, if you told me it was an accident I never would’ve been mad at all, shit Ive been there, I know how these things go”

“it’s ok I wanted it” Mickey assures him. “Sometimes I need you to put me in my place like that” he admits quietly, “makes me feel good, safe” Ian smiles through his tears, stroking Mickey’s face with his fingertips. “I should’ve gone with you when you asked me” he says “we won’t go out drinking like that without each other again ok? Whenever we go, it’ll be together so we can keep each other safe” 

Mickey nods, kissing him firmly on the mouth and pressing their noses together. They’re quiet for a moment before Mickey smirks and chuckles to himself. “What?” Ian asks “Nothin” he says “what?” Ian asks again, shoving him playfully “I was just thinkin...” he pauses, laughing to himself “if all this hubbub got you wipin my ass for me three times in three days it couldn’t be all for nothin” 

Ian smirks and wrestles him playfully onto his back “oh you think that’s real funny do ya tough guy?” He teases “think I like havin your shit on my hands?” “Yeah” Mickey grins as he wrestles back “you’re a kinky fucker like that” Ian gives him a scandalized look and then bursts out laughing, giving up the fight and flopping off of Mickey to lay beside him as they both laugh like crazy, unable to stop even when their stomachs start to hurt.

Ian wipes at his wet eyes, still chuckling softly as he sighs “Marry me” “Ok” Mickey sighs back. Ian stops and looks at him suddenly, shock evident on his face “really?” He asks “yeah” Mickey says, turning onto his side to face Ian, who quickly does the same “Really really? Not fuckin around?” “Yeah, why the fuck not, Gallagher?” Mickey asks, smirking at Ian’s disbelief. 

“So you’re saying yes?” He asks, still unsure “Yes for fucks sake!” Mickey tells him, giving Ian a completely serious look as he says “Yes, yes Ian I will marry you” Ian’s eyes nearly pop out of his head and then a dopey grin spreads across his face, the same one Mickey fell in love with all those years ago. “I love you!” He cries, pouncing on Mickey and kissing him hard on the lips.

“Love ya too, firecrotch” Mickey says, smiling right back “don’t know why you’re so surprised” “well you said it was just a piece of paper” Ian explains “and I thought after Lana -” “It is a piece of paper” Mickey cuts him off “but why the fuck can’t we have one of our own? It’s legal now right? I’ve already done the shitty parts of bein married, fuck, we both have, I wanna do the good parts too, with you” 

Ian has tears in his eyes as he kisses Mickey again and again, on his lips and then all over his face, rolling over on top of him and sucking passionately at his neck. Mickey sighs happily and runs a hand through Ian’s fiery red hair. “Leave it to you to propose to my ass right after you wipe it, told you you’re into it” “oh it’s on!” Ian cries, laughing and wrestling his fiancé into round two.


	6. Epilogue

When Ian wakes up from their nap later that evening, he’s got an empty stomach and a brain full of questions. He tries hard not to wake Mickey, knowing he can still use his rest from the weekend’s events, but he can’t help his excitement and soon moves into his space, rubbing their noses together and kissing Mickey’s lips softly while he sleeps. Mickey slowly comes to, a grin forming on his face as he begins to kiss Ian back in sweet little pecks, looking dreamily into his eyes as they press their foreheads together.

“So, about getting married...” Ian begins, making mickey roll his eyes “come on Gallagher” he groans “can’t you fuck me into consciousness before you start bargaining me into shit?” “I’m not gonna bargain” Ian says, holding his hands up in surrender “I just wanted to ask you what you think, I mean it doesn’t have to be soon or anything if you don’t want but - ” Mickey cuts him off with a sigh, blinking his sleepy eyes before he fixes Ian with an adoring look that’s meant to be sarcastic. 

“there’s no reason to wait, ain’t like I’m gonna change my damn mind, aint gettin rid of me now bitch” he chuckles “Do whatever fancy shit you want, don’t care so long as get to be lawfully wedded to your dumb ass. Probably the only lawful thing I’ll ever do” Ian laughs, shaking his head. “I don’t care either Mick, I mean not really. Not about some frilly crap we can’t afford anyways, We’re Southside after all. All I want is to marry you, Let’s just go down to courthouse this weekend and get it done” 

Mickey grins, surging up to kiss Ian’s lips. “Sounds good to me Gallagher” he growls playfully, rolling over on top of Ian “but” Ian says, making Mickey stop and look at him “I want the family to be there, Yevy especially, and you know the girls are gonna wanna throw some kind of party for us afterward” Mickey smirks “I figured as much, why don’t we just go down to the Alibi? They can do all the girly shit they want as long as I got beer, and you” it’s Ian’s turn to surge up and kiss Mickey, attacking him with kisses and tickles and biting into his neck. Before he sits up and beams at him

“let’s go tell everybody” he says excitedly, scrambling up and finding his sweats. “You think Yev will care?” He asks suddenly, Mickey gives him a look like he’s an idiot. “He’s four Ian, all he’ll care about is getting cake” Ian laughs and nods “he got your damn sweet tooth” “I know” Mickey grins, gonna rot all his teeth out before he’s 10” 

Mickey finds his own lounge clothes to throw on and grabs Ian by the hand as they leave the bedroom. Fiona is forcing Iggy to help her make dinner, Svetlana is perched at the table, smoking while Mandy and Lip are on the floor playing blocks with Yevgeny. “Listen up motherfuckers!” He calls out, making everyone look up “we’re gettin hitched!” There’s a moment of shocked silence and then everyone cheers, coming over to receive them, everyone but Svetlana that is.

“You will not move away yes?” Her voice splits through the congratulations, her eyes locked on Ian and Mickey both. “Why the fuck would we move?” Mickey asks, flustered “things ain’t gonna be any different around here besides having a piece of paper to show that I’m stuck with the Firecrotch and he’s stuck with me” 

“Chicago is our home Lana, fuck,  
this house is our home, we would never leave Yev, or you” Ian tells her, hitting right at the point she’s making “he’s mine as much as he is yours and Mick’s” “ok” Svetlana nods, grinning and getting up “this is good news then” she says, making her way over to kiss them both on the cheek. At the mention of his name, Yev gets up and makes his way over “what’s hitched?” He asks. 

Ian picks him up in his arms and looks at him very seriously “hitched means married Yevy, it’s when two people who love each other make a promise to be together forever, and then they have a party after to celebrate” “will there be cake?” Yev wants to know, making everyone laugh as Ian and Mickey share a look of amusement, they know their son well. 

“Yeah buddy there’ll be cake” Mickey tells him, taking him from Ian and spinning him around “and you can have as much as you want and get real hyper and run around like crazy” “Yay!” Yev crows, wiggling to go down and running back to his blocks when Mickey lets him, already liking this wedding business quite a bit. Mandy and Lip join him again on the floor as everybody goes back to their business, Ian and Mickey make their way into the living room to join them. 

Ian plops down in the recliner, reaching up to ease Mickey down into his lap by the hips. Mickey tries hard to hide his grimace of pain, hissing under his breath as his still sore backside settles onto Ian’s thighs and he cuddles back in his arms, Ian rubbing his shoulder soothingly. Lip watches this exchange with a smirk. “Sore there man?” He asks Mickey, making his face flush scarlet “Fuck off” he grumbles, only making Lip smile wider. 

“Looks like Ian did give you the belt” He teases. Mickey’s eyebrows touch his hairline “you’re about to get it in a second!” He tells Lip, starting to rise off Ian’s lap, but he holds his waist to keep him down, smacking a kiss on his cheek and trying not to giggle. 

“Leave em alone Lip” he chuckles, snuggling Mickey closer in his arms “He took it like a champ” making Mickey glare at him like a traitor, to which Ian grins innocently and places a kiss on his lover’s grumpy lips. 

“What’s the belt?” Yev asks, making Lip explode with laughter and Ian and Mickey both look at him spitefully. “It’s what we used to get across our asses when we acted up” Mickey tells him, deciding to make a point out of the adult’s slip up. 

“Consider yourself lucky all your whoopins come from a hand, kiddo, our parents weren’t so nice” “You’ve never spanked him yourself even once” Ian points out. “yeah well I will if I need too, his mother usually beats us both to it” Mickey defends, trying to sound like the big bad thug dad he most certainly is not, and making Ian roll his eyes. 

“but why did Uncle Lip say Daddy gave it to you, Papa? Were you bad?” Yev asks, way too smart and observant for his age. “Um...” Mickey tries, looking at Ian with embarrassment. His fiancé takes pity on him, laughing still. “Cause sometimes even grown ups need to be taught a lesson, Yevy, Daddy was just helping Papa learn” Ian tells him. 

“Oh” Yev says, taking the answer as fact for once and finally going back to his blocks. “Dinner!” Fiona calls, drawing everyone to the table, Mickey still eyeing Lip with contempt for making him explain such a mortifying concept to his son. 

“Now that you’re gettin hitched we can throw you a fuckin bachelor party!” Iggy says gleefully, clapping Mickey on the back. “Fuck no!” Mickey and Ian say at the same time. “You’re still on my shit list” Ian reminds him. “Well have one together” Mickey says “fun a bein both fuckin dudes right? And you ain’t in charge” “I’ll reign em in” Lip says, winking at Iggy and making both Ian and Mickey flip them off. 

“Whose gonna change their name?” Mandy asks “Mickey Gallagher or Ian Milkovich?” “Me” Ian answers, taking a bite of his dinner. “Really?” Mickey asks, taking his turn to look shocked “youre droppin Gallagher?” Fiona asks, sounding equally shocked. “Nah I’ll drop Clayton” Ian tells them “Even Franks done more for me than that asshole, why do I gotta have his name? I’ll just make Gallagher my middle name and my last name can be Milkovich”

“you sure?” Mickey asks “you know the Milkovich name ain’t exactly a great one to carry around these parts babe” Ian nods “I want it” he says “You’ve taken so much shit for me, lemme take your name” Mickey gives him a doe eyed look, making his heart melt. “Besides” Ian says, reaching over to ruffle Yev’s hair “I gotta have the same name as you and this tough guy, it’ll make things easier when he goes to school if all his parents have the same last name, less complicated”

Ian looks at Svetlana across the table, who gives him a smile and a nod, Mickey can’t help himself and leans over to place a soft kiss on Ian’s lips, resting their foreheads together. “I can still call you Gallagher right?” He asks. Ian smirks, kissing Mickey again and murmuring “of course Mick, I’ll always be your Gallagher”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to throw an epilogue in there cause it felt right! 
> 
> Also, I don’t personally believe in spanking children as a punishment (though I don’t judge parents that chose to with the right boundaries in place) I just figure that coming from the world they do, it would be a common practice, especially from Svetlana cause she DGAF!


End file.
